


Think Of Me

by thesunsanattentionwhore (Dean_Castiel)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Castiel/pseuds/thesunsanattentionwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is struck with regret and longing after John's wedding. He doesn't know how to deal with his emotions on his own. So, he falls back on one of the only things he thinks he can depend on...drugs, but all he wants is to have John with him again. He would do anything to go back to how it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs Habits ( Stay High ) by Tove Lo and Deathbed by Bring Me The Horizon.
> 
> The first chapter is really short to just get it started. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story about a year ago, and then didn't pick it back up. It was crap when I first wrote it, and it might still be crap now but I'm gonna try again...still in progress right now

Sherlock looked around at the dark, empty flat from his seat on the couch. It had once been the place he called home, but it wasn't anymore. Not without John. It was just a stupid flat that held too many memories; too many things Sherlock didn't want to think about. That train of thought reminded him of what he was about to do. He glanced down nervously at the needle in his hand, and then over to the door. He had never been nervous doing this type of thing before, but now it felt like at any moment he would be caught. Like John would come in and scold him with disappointment heavy in his eyes. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking because he knew John wouldn't be coming, and he had nothing to wait for.

He imbedded the needle into his skin, and let out a long breathe he hadn’t known he’d been holding. John made his decision, and now Sherlock had made his own. No going back for either of them. He felt the anticipation that usually set in right before the rush of the drugs clouded over his brain. As the haze of bliss flooded through his body, he fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

~~~

John walked into the flat to find Sherlock curled up asleep on the sofa. He swung the door shut; causing Sherlock to bolt upright from his previously blissful slumber. He looked around with sleep in his eyes.

“John, what are you doing here?” Sherlock asked with a surprised tone. He sat up slowly, stretching his stiff limbs.

“Uh, in case you hadn’t noticed, I live here,” John said with an exasperated laugh.

“No…you don’t. You live with Mary.”

“Who’s Mary?”

“Your wife, the woman you married not even a week ago.” Sherlock said slowly, looking at John curiously.

“You know quite well that I don’t have a wife. So, I’m not sure what you’re playing at, but if this is some kind of…experiment or test for some type of case just stop cause I’m not in the mood,” John huffed lightly and tossed the milk into the fridge.

“John-,” Sherlock began.

“Sherlock, I just got home and I'm tired. Why don’t we just order some takeaway, and watch a little crap telly? Tomorrow we can talk about whatever you want. Just not tonight. Ok?” John pleaded.

“I think this is something we need to discuss now, John…”

“Well, I don't,” John said brightly. He walked over and plopped himself down on the couch next to Sherlock. He searched around a bit for the remote, then turned on the television and threw his legs over Sherlock’s. That shut the genius' brain up quickly enough. John hadn't been this close or comfortable with him in a long time. It had been before his confrontation with Moriarty on that rooftop. Before he left John to believe he had died.

~~~

“ _Are they serious?_ ” Sherlock exclaimed staring at the TV in disbelief. “His wife is obviously cheating on him with Nathan. How can he be so stupid and blind? Even you would have figured that much out. John, are you listening to this?” Sherlock looked over at John quickly, but discovered that John had fallen asleep with his legs entangled in Sherlock’s own. He looked mildly uncomfortable, but Sherlock was content with keeping John and himself twisted together for as long as he could manage.

Sherlock didn’t know what had happened or why John was here staying with him, but he wasn’t about to start questioning it. Not if it meant that he got to have him filling the quiet flat with his ranting and laughter again. He smiled softly at the sleeping man. John had his arms flailed across the couch arm and was lightly snoring. Sherlock wondered what he could be dreaming about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Kudo and comment if you want. Don't if you don't.


End file.
